Weekend With A Troublemaker
by gleefullyLea
Summary: Age play two or three shot story. Rachel and Shelby are preparing for weekend getaway with Rachel getting in trouble before they can even get out the door. Will either Corcoran survive the weekend?


**This is going to be a two or three chapter story. Rachel is fourteen in teenage form but is age playing as a three year old. **

**Oh, and Shelby has had Rachel since birth. More of the story will be explained in the following chapters.  
**

* * *

"Rachel Barbra Joan Corcoran, you better not be jumping on that bed again!" Shelby scolded, walking into the toddler's bedroom just in time to see Rachel bounce one more time and land on her bottom.

"I not, Momma." Rachel slyly grinned.

"I sure hope not because then you'd be getting four swats." Shelby said, walking across the yellow painted bedroom. Shelby paid close attention to her feet to make sure she didn't step on a doll, book, or a pointy lego. Ugh, those were the worst.

"We pay, Momma?" Rachel asked.

"No. No play, Rachel." Shelby shook her head. She took a moment to dig through the girl's six drawer dresser. Shelby picked out a pair of pajamas with Elmo plastered all over the pants and one large picture of Elmo on the front of the shirt, and returned to the bed, grabbing a diaper along the way. "It's bed time."

"No bed." Rachel whined, slapping her hands on the bed.

"Yes bed." Shelby sat on the mattress. She grabbed one of Rachel's ankles, pulling the girl to her and getting her on her back at the same time.

Shelby pulled off Rachel's shorts, tugging down Rachel's Elmo panties at the same time. She began to open the diaper but Rachel crossed her legs, wanting nothing to do with the white diaper, even if it had a small picture of Elmo on it. Shelby gave her daughter a stern look, not in the mood to chase Rachel around the house again.

Rachel had been potty training for the last two weeks, and was getting the hang of it; during the day at least. Nights were a whole different issue. Rachel loved wearing her new Elmo panties all the time but Shelby felt Rachel needed to wear her diaper until she could control herself at night. Rachel thought otherwise and had been making it a hassle for Shelby to get the diaper on, since Shelby decided to make Rachel wear it to bed five nights ago.

"No diaper!"

"Get back here, Rachel!" Shelby shouted.

It was too late, Rachel was out the bedroom and down the hall. As she went down the stairs, she held onto the railing just like Shelby told her. The cold tile sent a chill from the bottom of her feet, right up to her spine when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her mommy was right behind her and Rachel needed to find a good hiding spot.

She ran down the second flight of stairs that took her down to the family room and crept into her mother's office. She wasn't allowed in there but Rachel knew there was plenty of spots to hide. And that's just what she did. Wedging herself between the wall and the tall black bookshelf, Rachel made sure to stand very still.

The light turned on seconds later and before she knew it, Shelby yanked her from behind the bookshelf.

"Rachel, you know better than to come into my office." Shelby chastised, kneeling down in front of Rachel. "And you know it's not safe to hide behind the bookshelf. Now, it's past your bedtime and you need to put on your diaper so you can go to bed."

"I no want diaper!" Rachel howled.

"I told you before, once you start waking up in the morning with a dry diaper, you can wear your Elmo's to bed. Until then, you're wearing the diaper." Shelby sternly said. "March your butt right up to your bedroom."

"Momma." Rachel whined.

"You stop right there." Shelby stood up, knowing that a large tantrum was building up in that little three year old girl. "You need to do it without an attitude."

"You so mean." Rachel stomped her foot and stormed out of the room.

Shelby followed her out, shutting off the light. In the bedroom once more, Shelby tried to get the diaper on Rachel. Rachel still wasn't having it and began wiggling around and failing her arms and legs. A little foot connected with Shelby's cheek and the mom gasped in pain, clutching her cheek. Rachel froze and began to chew on her bottom lip, she knew hitting her mom in anyway for any reason was a huge no-no. Shelby took several calm deep breaths, it was an accident but Rachel shouldn't be causing this much trouble over putting on a diaper.

Shelby took a strong hold of Rachel's right ankle and gently tugged the girl on to her, side and placed three stinging swats on Rachel's bottom.

"You do not hit or kick me, young lady." Shelby scolded as Rachel began to cry. Shelby got her to turn on her back and diapered the girl, sitting her up once she was done. She moved Rachel onto her lap, rocking the little girl gently. "I love you Rachel."

"Love you." Rachel choked out.

Shelby held Rachel until she calmed down, then moved the groggy girl under the covers. She kissed Rachel goodnight and told her she loved her one last time before turning on the girl's nightlight and leaving the room, turning off the overhead light as she went. She left the door open two inches, just the way Rachel liked it and crept across the hall to her own room. The pair would be leaving early in the morning to spend the weekend at Shelby's mom's house and Shelby need to get as much sleep as possible. Though it was only nine at night, Shelby figured she'd relax in bed for an hour or two before she went to sleep.

Across the hall, Rachel stayed awake and waited for the television in her mother's room to turn off. And when it did, Rachel waited another fifteen minutes before she slipped out of bed. She knew once the TV was off, it was only a matter of minutes before Shelby crashed. Just to be sure, Rachel poked her head into her mom's room and slyly smiled when she saw Shelby was in fact sleeping.

Back in her room, Rachel pulled off her pants and undid the stupid diaper. She stood only in her shirt, rifling through the drawer of big girl undies looking for her favorite pair. Her mischievous smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw her Elmo and gold star printed panties were not in the drawer. Her momma had done laundry earlier and Rachel thought she'd find them downstairs. She hated the unfinished part of the basement where the laundry room was and grabbed her her small security blanket and headed down the stairs.

Rachel tugged on the chain that turned on the lights to the laundry room and placed her blanket, which she called Fanny, on top of the washer. Using her monkey toes, as Shelby called them, Rachel climbed up the dryer and stood on top of the appliance. The clothes were neatly folded and lined up on two of the four shelves that were above the dryer and washer. Rachel made quick work to search through the piles of her clothes and placed a frustrated hand on her hip when she didn't find the underwear. She scanned the shelves, looking for any other clothes piles she might have missed and furrowed her brows when she saw a familiar object in a black storage box on the shelf above the clothes.

So this is where her momma hid all of the things she got taken away from her.

She squealed in delight, finding the stash of pacifiers Shelby had taken from Rachel three weeks earlier as Shelby thought Rachel was getting too old to have a pacifier. Upon further inspection, Rachel found the twenty sheets of gold star stickers that had also been confiscated by her mother, her 46 count box of crayons that were loosely scattered around the storage container, and the underwear she was looking for. Rachel then remembered her momma took them away because she wouldn't wear any other pair and told Rachel she could have them back as soon as she wore the others.

Rachel hopped off the dryer, popping a green pacifier in her mouth and sat on the floor after she put her underwear on. She needed to hide her prized possessions. Her crayons went into the dryer, underneath the clothes. Since they were going to her grandma's for the weekend, Rachel wanted to take them along but couldn't put them in her bag until the last minute as Shelby hadn't finished packing yet. Going up to the main floor, Rachel hid her pacifiers in random places, like in a flower pot, behind the couch, several were placed behind books on the bookshelf and Rachel saved a few to put in her room.

Rachel hurried downstairs and returned the box to the shelf, making sure to take out her gold star stickers. Fanny, Rachel, and the stickers retreated back upstairs. Shelby had taken away the stickers because Rachel was using them on windows, walls, and doors. She also had a habit of using them to mark her favorite things, which Shelby didn't mind at first as long as it wasn't something super special like the mommy and baby porcelain statue she got during her pregnancy, but then Rachel started going overboard.

Starting at the front door, Rachel opened the closet and the first three stickers were used. One for her favorite winter coat, one for her favorite spring jacket, and one for her favorite rain coat. After second thought, Rachel stuck a fourth sticker on Shelby's winter jacket. It was oh so fluffy and Rachel loved it. In the livingroom, Rachel used her stickers to mark the best movies and CDs, and the blanket that was draped across the back of the couch. One of her favorite places to be was snuggled in her mother's lap with the blanket thrown over the both of them as Shelby read to her or while they watched a movie. The kitchen was littered with gold stars by the time Rachel was through. Her favorite snacks were marked, the gold star cup her mom gave to her for her fifth birthday had a gold star sticker on the side, and the chair Rachel always sat on had a star sticker hidden where no one could see.

The bathroom, her room, and the music room were finished and Rachel had one last room to tackle. Shelby's. She used the stickers on a few of Shelby's sweaters that Rachel liked and on the bottle of lotion that sat on Shelby's nightstand. Leaning over the bed, Rachel placed a sticker on her mom's right hand, the hand Shelby used to feel Rachel's forehead for a fever. She skipped Shelby's left hand as that was Shelby's spanking hand. She did NOT like this hand. A star was stuck to Shelby's lips as her kisses were most definitely a favorite of Rachel's. And after placing a star in her mother's hair, carefully, Rachel reached out and placed two gold stars on the shirt that covered Shelby's breasts. Momma's milk was the best in the world.

The leftover stars were tucked under her mattress and Rachel climbed in bed, ready to go to sleep.

Shelby groaned, rolling over and seeing that it was only four in the morning. She had another two hours before she needed to get up, why the hell was she awake? Before she could roll back over, Shelby felt something on her mouth. Shelby peeled the sticker off her mouth and sighed. A week later after taking the stickers away and she was still finding the damn stickers. Two days ago she found one stuck to a pair of her panties. Her red ones. When she asked Rachel about it, the girl simply said, it's the color of Elmo. Shelby figured it was in her bedding and tossed the crumpled sticker on her nightstand. Laying back down, Shelby heard the sounds from across the hall. Rachel was crying.

Bolting out of bed, Shelby sprang into protective mother mode and ran into Rachel's room, flipping on the light. Rachel was standing completely naked next to her bed, trying to pull the sheet off her twin sized bed. The light turning on startled Rachel and the girl began to sob harder.

"I sorry momma. I wanted to show you I a big girl." Rachel said, dropping her hold on the sheets to cover her face.

Tears pricked Shelby's eyes and she moved across the room to hug her baby, rocking her gently.

"Shhh. It's okay." Shelby soothingly said, rubbing gentle circles on Rachel's back.

After Rachel was calmed down enough, Shelby walked over to the dresser, getting a new diaper and a set of pajamas. She walked Rachel into the bathroom and started the water, turning it to a safe and warm temperature. Shelby helped Rachel stand in the tub while she wet the rag and cleaned the girl off. When Rachel was washed up, Shelby dried her off with a towel and carried her into the master bedroom with the diaper and new change of clothes. She got Rachel's diaper on without any protest from Rachel and slipped the nightgown over Rachel's head.

"I sorry." Rachel apologized again as Shelby got her settled in the large bed.

"I know but you need to listen to momma. I know that you want to wear your underwear all the time but you're not ready to wear them at night. Promise me that you'll keep your diaper on at night."

"I pomise." Rachel said.

"Good girl. Now you stay here and try to go to sleep while I go clean up your bed."

"You hol me?" Rachel asked.

"I'll hold you when I come back." Shelby softly said, kissing Rachel's little mouth. "Goodnight baby."

"Night Momma."

Shelby left the room, going into Rachel's and began to take the sheets and wet comforter from the mattress. She balled up the bedding, setting it in the hallway and went to pick up Rachel's pajamas. The bottoms were still dry and Shelby tossed them into the dresser but the hem of the shirt was soaked. The diaper was tossed in the diaper pail and Shelby started looking for the wet underwear. When she didn't find them, Shelby figured Rachel didn't put any on and just slept in her shirt.

The bedding, including Rachel's blanket, were stuffed into the empty washer and Shelby started the washer.

"Fuck!" Shelby hissed, seeing she had forgotten to start the dryer earlier in the evening. She needed those clothes to pack her and Rachel's weekend bags. Thank God for Rachel peeing the bed. She started the dryer and returned to the main floor to wash her hands. "Damn it!"

There was a gold star sticker on the dish soap as it was Rachel's favorite scent, Lemongrass and Tangerine. Another star, on Rachel's cup caught her attention. Rachel had found the stickers. Replacing the towel back on the oven door handle, Shelby went into the laundry room and pulled down the now empty storage box, Rachel found everything. While staring down into the empty bin, Shelby noticed the stars on her breasts and couldn't contain her laughter. A quick tour of the house and Shelby counted all the stars, finding three pacifiers in the process.

Rachel was still awake when Shelby walked into her bedroom. She had left the bedside table lamp on and placed the pacifiers beside it. Rachel blushed as Shelby's brow rose. It was far too early in the morning and Shelby was far too tired to deal with this right now and she climbed into the bed. Rachel pulled her hand from under the covers and put a pacifier in her mouth.

"Mine." She said around the plastic.

"For tonight. You're not taking any with you to grandma's house, you hear me?"

"Yes momma."

Shelby wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her close. Rachel cuddled into her mom, taking her pacifier from her mouth. Shelby felt the girl inch closer, knowing what Rachel was going to ask next.

"Go ahead." Shelby murmured with a yawn and a smile. She took her left arm and placed it over her head as Rachel tugged up her shirt. Once Rachel had fallen asleep from nursing, Shelby fixed her shirt and wrapped her left arm back around Rachel.

From the time it took to get Rachel's room cleaned back up, get the wash going, wait for Rachel to fall asleep and get herself back to sleep, Shelby got another forty-five minutes of sleep. Her alarm went off and Shelby's hand flew out to turn off the beeping. Shelby hoped the alarm didn't disturb Rachel as that would surly not be helpful at all for Shelby to get what needed to be done, done. When Rachel didn't move, Shelby got out of bed and started the coffeemaker in the kitchen.

After a few sips of the hot liquid, Shelby headed upstairs for a shower. She was glad she was able to do so without waking Rachel up and once she was dressed, Shelby went into Rachel's room and took the purple and pink butterfly suitcase from the closet. She packed three outfits, three pairs of pajamas, a couple pairs of socks, and a few of Rachel's toys in the bag. She removed several stickers from the room as she moved about and found the extra sheets of stickers in Rachel's not so clever hiding spot. She looked around for more pacifiers but Rachel did do a fabulous job of hiding those.

"Momma?" Rachel groggily said, rubbing her eyes as she stood in the doorway.

"Hey, baby." Shelby smiled, picking up her sleepy eyed and beadheaded girl. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Fanny." Rachel whimpered, laying her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"She'll be dry and ready to go with us on our trip." Shelby assured her, rubbing Rachel's back. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Bunny food?" Rachel asked.

"You can have some bunny food." Shelby nodded, referring to Rachel's favorite cereal, Trix. She carried Rachel downstairs, setting the girl at the table while she fixed her a bowl of cereal. Sliding the bowl in front of Rachel, Shelby also placed a glass of grape juice on the table too. "Eat up because you and I are going to have a talk about the gold star stickers, pacifiers, and the underwear you wore last night. Where are those anyway?"

Shelby figured out that the underwear missing from the storage box had been worn last night but didn't find them while she was packing Rachel's bag.

"Bottom of toy box." Rachel whispered.

Great now she was going to have to disinfect all of Rachel's toys and toy box too. Shelby sighed and shook her head lightly.

"Why were you in the laundry room last night after I put you to bed?"

"I wanted Elmo and gold star unnerwear." Rachel whined. "I no find them in my room."

"So you went into the laundry room and climbed on top of the washer and dryer, like you know you're not suppose too?" Shelby raised her brow when Rachel didn't answer.

"Yes, Momma." Rachel nodded.

"And you found your stickers and decided it was the perfect time to put them all over the house."

"They my favite things."

"And I told you, you may only put a sticker on things in your room." Shelby stated. "Do you want your punishment now or after you eat?"

"After." Rachel decided. She didn't want salty tears in her cereal and maybe her mommy would forget.

"Alright, then finish eating while I go take the clothes out of the dryer." Shelby said, taking another drink of her coffee. "Hopefully it all dried in the last two and half hours."

As Shelby walked down the stairs, Rachel remembered her crayons were the dryer. She scurried off her chair and raced to go down and stop her mother before she found the crayons under the clothes. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard her mother yell her name. Running back up the stairs, Rachel ran into the livingroom and hid behind the couch. When Shelby found the abandoned bowl of cereal, she knew exactly where to find Rachel. Going directly to the livingroom couch, Shelby pushed the piece of furniture away from the wall with one hand and then reached down and collected the little girl.

Not one word was said as the couch was replaced against the wall and as Shelby carried Rachel down to the basement. Rachel was placed on her feet right in front of the laundry basket and to her horror, her crayons had melted all over her momma's clothes and on the Elmo dress Rachel had just got and hadn't yet worn.

"How did your crayons end up in the dryer?" Shelby angrily asked.

"I hide them." Rachel bowed her head. "I wanted to take them to grammy's."

"Your crayons do not go in the dryer." Shelby accentuated her statement with two swats to Rachel's bottom. "This is why I took them away in the first place. You were not playing with them correctly and now you ruined mommy's clothes."

"I sorry." Rachel tearfully said.

"I want you back upstairs and for you to finish your breakfast. When you are done eating, you are to sit in your time out chair until I come and get you."

"Yes mommy." Rachel whispered.

Shelby turned Rachel to the stairs, landing another swat to her backside before sending the girl on her way. She walked over to her ruined clothes and sighed, she now had to figure out she was going to pack for the weekend. This would definitely keep them from leaving at their scheduled time. Shelby made sure the dryer was clear of all other crayons and moved Rachel's blanket into the dryer by itself and hung up the rest of her bedding to dry over the weekend.

Upstairs, Rachel finished her cereal and went into the livingroom, sitting in her time out chair that had her facing the corner. Shelby peeked her head into the livingroom to make sure Rachel was in her chair and went up to her bedroom to pack her clothes. After a half an hour, Shelby placed her and Rachel's bags in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Rachel had placed her bowl in the sink, like she was suppose too. She rinsed it out and put it in the dishwasher.

Shelby stood behind Rachel and turned the chair around and knelt down to be eye level with Rachel.

"I sorry mommy." She sniffled, rubbing her red eyes.

"I know." Shelby nodded, brushing Rachel's hair from her face. "But you knew better than to put your crayons in the dryer."

"I jus wanted to takes them to grammy's and color a piture for her."

"Then you should have asked mommy and I would have allowed you to take them with us so you could color." Shelby said.

"I get new ones?"

"We'll see." Shelby decided on. "Right now we need to get your punishment over for what happened last night. You are getting six spankings. Two for climbing on the dryer, two for using your stickers outside of your room, and two for taking the things from the box. You knew you weren't suppose to have anything that was in that box but you took it anyway. And you are getting two more on top of those six for putting your crayons in the dryer. Do you understand?"

"I do." Rachel nodded.

Shelby stood Rachel up and sat down in her place on the small wooden chair. Rachel began to cry as Shelby sat down and took a hold of her arm. The spanking was quick but painful. Rachel was brought to her feet and she leaned into her mom, wanting the woman to comfort her. Shelby didn't deny the girl but moved them to the couch, where Shelby could sit more comfortably.

"I sorry. I sorry." Rachel cried over and over again into Shelby's neck.

"Shhhh..I know you're sorry." Shelby whispered. "It's all over now."

The girl's sobs reduced to hiccups and Shelby sat Rachel up so she could dry her face.

"Momma?" Rachel asked, hiccuping some more.

"Yes, Rach?"

"We go to grammy's now?"

"In a little bit, Momma still has a few things she needs to do before we can go."

"I help?"

"Why don't you watch cartoons or something for a couple minutes and then you can help me?" Shelby suggested. She'd be able to get more done with Rachel occupied and figured Rachel could help her with the smaller last minute things.

"Okay." Rachel nodded.

"What do you wanna watch? Cinderella or Elmo?"

"Elmo!" Rachel exclaimed, flashing her mom a smile.

"I thought so." Shelby laughed and got up to get one of the gold starred DVDS.


End file.
